An endoscope is an instrument used to examine the interior of a hollow organ or cavity of the body. Unlike most other medical imaging devices, endoscopes are inserted directly into the organ. Endoscopes can be used to examine and/or take samples of tissue from the interior of the body. An endoscope may have multiple channels that all generally have an opening in a region at the distal end of the endoscope. The endoscope distal end may also have instruments that move and assist in gathering samples from the interior of the body. Through the process of examination and sampling, the endoscope, and specifically the distal end with the instruments, come into contact with human tissue which may be healthy or diseased, as well as waste and body fluids.